Anti-bullying, Young Justice
by Pen Name Enter Here
Summary: Read and find out.


Dear readers I decide to do a ant-bullying. Since it a huge prolbem now adays. So if someone is in your school or some one you know is being bullied help them. I been wanting to do an anti bullying story I just didn't know what to write till know. I just read Carmen Winstead story. And I got an idea of writing this. Disclaimer I don't own the story of Carmen Winstead or Young Justice.

* * *

"You need to tell a grown up." Wally said trying to help his best friend.

"What does Robin need to tell a grown up?" Artemis asked hearing what Wally just said.

"Robin being bullied at school and it's getting worse." Wally said looking mad.

"Dude. I can handle it. I don't need help." Robin said annoyed.

"Wally hold down Robin. I need to get a book." Artemis said.

"A book? How that going to hep Robin?" Wally asked confused.

"Just do what I said." Artemis said before going to her room in the cave.

"Sit down both of you." Artemis said in deadly tone. "I'm going to read you a story form my urban legends book. "

" You have a urban legends book?" Robin asked.

"Yeah my dad didn't believe in fiary tales. So he read us urban legends and horrror stories at bed times." Artemis said. "I admit that those stories scarred the living shit out of me when I was six. But they made me a lot hadder to scare the older I got. And most of those stories taught me lessons. So I start buying the new books."

"And there a bullying story in your book?" Wally asked hopefully.

"Yes there is. And I'm going to read it. No inruppting till the end."

"Okay." Robin and Wally said.

**Carmen was 17 years old when her parents decide to move to Indiana. Her father lost his job and the only way he could find new employment was by moving. The relocation caused a lot of prolbems for Carmen. She had to leave her firends behind and attend a whole new school in India.**

**Carmen had a hard time making firends at the new school. It was of the middle of the school year. And nobody wanted to become friends with her, the new girl. She choose to spend her many days alone. Walking to class to class alone. She didn't speak to anyone. She ate alone at lunch time.**

**Then she started hanging around with a group of five other girls around her age. She thought she finally had some firends. It wasn't long till she discovered. that they weren't. They talked about her behind her back. They spreaded vile rumors about her around the school. When she confronted them about the rumors and they turned they're back on her. They builed her and made her life miserable. Carmen was bullyied a lot worse after that.**

**One day she left her school books in the classroom at break time. When she went back to retieve them. She found that someone had written bad words on them. Another day she opened her bag to find someone had dumped youghurt in it. The yogurt was all over her books, papper and all her other things. Sometimes she opned her locker to find it vandalized. And she didn't tell anyone. The final straw was when she put on her coat to find someone had stuffed dog poo in the pockets.**

**Then and there, Carmen decided to tell her teacher about the bullying. Unfortantly her desion came too late to save her life. After lunch one of Carmen's teachers annoced a fire drill. All the students assembled in the yard outside the school. As the teachers read out the roll call the five girls decide to embarrass Carmen in front of the whole school. They moved over so Carmen was standing near a open man hole. And they croweded arounded her getting in her face. And nudging her towards the man hole. They pushed her and she tripped and fell head-first down the man hole. When she fell the girls giggled and laughing to themselfs. When the teachers called out her name. They shouted "She down in the man hole!"**

**All the other students laughed. But when the teachers looked down the man hole. They saw her body laying in the muck and poop. The laughter stopped. Carmen's head was twisted in a odd angle and her face was covered in her own blood. Carmen wasn't moving at all. Carmen was dead least that what they thought. She had been murdered by those five girls. And there was nothing any of the teacher's could do.**

**When the policed arrived they went down into the man hole. They determined that she had broken her neck. Her faced had been torn off when she her face hit the ladder. And her head snapped when she hit the concreate at the bottom.**

**Everyone was questioned by the police. The five girls that murdered Carmen lied to the police. Saying that they had wintnessed Carmen falling down the man hole. The police believed them and ruled Carmen death an accident. And everyone thought that was the last they would hear of her. How wrong they were.**

"There more of the story, I tell you latter. But that was bullying part." Artemis said.

"Okay, I tell a grown up." Robin finally agreed seeing reason. "But it wont be asterious."


End file.
